militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Adalbert Schnee
|death_date= |birth_place=Berlin |death_place=Hamburg |image=Adalbert Schnee.jpg |caption= |nickname=''Adi'' |allegiance= |branch= |serviceyears=1934-1945 |rank=''Korvettenkapitän'' |commands= |unit= |battles=World War II *Operation Weserübung *Battle of the Atlantic (1939-1945) |awards=Iron Cross 1st Class Iron Cross 2nd Class U-boat War Badge Knight's Cross with Oak Leaves }} Lieutenant Commander Adalbert Schnee (31 December 1913 – 4 November 1982) was a Korvettenkapitän with the Kriegsmarine during World War II. He commanded the U-boats , , , and , sinking twenty-one merchant ships on twelve patrols, for a total of of Allied shipping, and received the Knight's Cross with Oak Leaves. He is thirty-seventh in the list of U-Boat aces of World War II. Career Schnee joined the Kriegsmarine in April 1934. After serving aboard the light cruiser , he transferred to the U-boat arm in May 1937. He spent two years on board the Type IIB U-boat , under the command of Oberleutnant zur See Otto Kretschmer, completing five combat patrols as 1.WO (second-in-command), between October 1939 and January 1940. Schnee's first command, from January to July 1940, was the Type IIA U-boat , in which he sailed on only a single short patrol in April supporting "Operation Weserübung" (the invasion of Norway). His next command, between July and October 1940, was the Type IIC U-boat . In her he sailed on three more patrols around the coasts of the British Isles sinking two ships for a total of 3,188 tons, and damaging one of 15,434 tons. Schnee commanded the Type IIB training boat during November 1940, but as this class of U-boat were withdrawn from front-line service, in January 1941 Schnee was given command of the newer, larger Type VIIC U-boat . of U-201 as it leaves Lorient on 8 June 1941 for its 2nd war patrol.]] Schnee sailed on seven combat patrols in U-201 between April 1941 and August 1942, sinking 19 merchant ships (totalling 87,001 tons) and damaged two others (13,386 tons). He also sank two British Royal Navy auxiliary warships, the fighter catapult ship and the anti-submarine naval trawler . In August 1941 he was awarded the Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross, and in July 1942 with the Oak Leaves. In October 1942 Schnee joined the BdU staff. In his position as the Geleitzugs-Admiralstabsoffizier, he planned and organized operations against Allied convoys. In September 1944 Schnee took command of the new Elektroboot , one of only two Type XXI U-boats to go on patrol ( being the other). U-2511 s first and only patrol began on 3 May 1945 at Bergen. The next day Schnee received the cease-fire order, prior to the German surrender, and a few hours later spotted a group of British warships. Simulating an attack, he evaded the destroyer screen, closed to within of the British cruiser , and then left the area without being detected. U-2511 returned to Bergen on 5 May to surrender as ordered. Schnee spoke to officers from Norfolk a few days later, who could not believe that U-2511 was able to get so close without any sonar contact. Schnee is said to have requested a comparison of the respective ships' logs, which confirmed his account. His Leitender Ingenieur ("Engineer Officer") on this patrol was Gerd Suhren. Post-war After the war Schnee served for six months in a German minesweeper unit. In October 1945 he was called to testify at the trial of Heinz-Wilhelm Eck and the officers of , for their actions after the sinking of . Although appearing for the defence, Schnee was forced to admit he would not have acted as Eck did. He then worked for some years as a commercial representative before becoming the director of a sailing school on Elba. He was also for many years the chairman of the Verband der U-Boots-Fahrer ("Association of U-boat Crews") in Germany. He died in 1982. War record Awards * Wehrmacht Long Service Award (8 April 1938)Busch and Röll 2003, p. 151. * Iron Cross (1939) ** 2nd Class (21 October 1939)Busch and Röll 2003, p. 152. ** 1st Class (15 August 1940) * Sudetenland Medal (20 December 1939) * U-boat War Badge (1939) (27 November 1939) * Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross with Oak Leaves ** Knight's Cross on 30 August 1941 as Oberleutnant zur See and commander of U-201''Fellgiebel 2000, p. 384. ** 105th Oak Leaves on 15 July 1942 as ''Kapitänleutnant and commander of ''U-201''Fellgiebel 2000, p. 60. References ;Notes ;Bibliography * * * * External links *uboat.net : Adalbert Schnee *New U-Boats Category:1913 births Category:1982 deaths Category:People from Kiel Category:U-boat commanders Category:Recipients of the Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross with Oak Leaves Category:Reichsmarine personnel Category:Kriegsmarine personnel Category:People from the Province of Schleswig-Holstein Category:German military personnel of the Spanish Civil War